Learning Maria Hill
by ReginaRiverMayHill
Summary: Sam senses there is a mystery behind Maria Hill when he first meets her. He sets out on a mission to discover who she is, by asking those around her and discovers many surprising things. HEADVERSE Post CATWS


"So, Maria Hill?"

Steve looks at him, deadpan.

"She's good lookin'. Pretty kickass"

Steve nods, a smile gracing his bruised and battered face.

"That's my girl"

Then he walks away, leaving a bewildered Sam in his wake.

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

Romanoff looks at him, rolling her eyes.

"If one more person tells me they want to hit that then I'm going to have to kill a lot of people"

Sam shudders thinking of being murdered by Romanoff.

"No, I was just wondering about her. I don't know anything about her"

"Oh god. She's not going to go out with you, she's way out of your league"

Sam shakes his head, Romanoff totally misinterpreting his intentions.

"Besides, she's in love with someone else"

* * *

><p>"So, Mara Hill?"<p>

A proud smile graces Fury's hard features.

"As loyal as a dog, that one"

An image of her telling Fury that Steve is right, everything goes, flashes in his mind.

"She's always fighting for what she believes in"

Sam nods, that he'd gotten from his brief encounter with her.

"But as stubborn as a bull and always right. Never a good mix"

And shaking his head, Fury leaves, muttering about a time she bested him in front of the council.

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

Sharon looks up, one eyebrow cocked.

"What do you want to know?"

Sam shifts nervously, not expecting the defensive nature.

"Sorry. She was probably the best S.O. I could've gotten. Taught me everything and more"

Sharon smiles, he presumes at memories.

"Plus, she didn't treat me like anything special 'cause my great-aunt was Peggy Carter"

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

"Yep"

Barton is abrupt.

"You know her?"

"Yep"

"And . . . ."

"You'd be lucky to be her friend, I know I am"

Barton leaves it at that, literally leaving.

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

Tony doesn't even look up.

"Mmmmmm"

Sam waits for Tony to elaborate.

"I honestly don't know her, you'd be better asking Pepper or Steve"

"Is she nice?"

Tony hesitates before answering.

"She can be, just not always"

Sam's head tilts at this different opinion.

"But considering her past I wouldn't expect anything else"

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

"Most kickass person at SI, am I right?!"

Darcy's head drops when Sam doesn't high-five her back.

"Well she wasn't when Steve was in the hospital, she actually was really mopey"

Sam shakes his head at Darcy's enthusiasm.

"What's the deal with her and Steve?"

Darcy eyes widen in shock.

"This is even better than when Steve didn't know Darth Vader was Luke's dad!"

Sam stares at her, confused.

"You're in for it . . . . padawan"

And then she takes off, giggling.

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

"I know right! I told her to take tonight off so she could come to dinner but apparently she can't"

Pepper sighs with frustration.

"On second thought, its probably because Steve is going to be here"

"Right . . . . ."

Sam is desperately confused.

"Well, would you want to go to dinner with your ex-husband and all his friends"

Sam's jaw drops and Pepper smirks.

"Especially if you still love him"

* * *

><p>"So Maria Hill?"<p>

"Uh huh . . ."

Coulson looks suspiciously at him.

"She's Steve's ex-wife . . ."

Coulson sighs.

"That's all anyone ever says about her"

Sam looks down guiltily.

"That's not what I meant, it's just I don't really know-"

"She still loves Steve, she's not gonna go out with you"

Sam rolls his eyes as Coulson runs after a small asian woman.

"Why does everyone think that?"

"So, Maria Hill?"

* * *

><p>"Ah. Lady Hill!"<p>

"So you know her?"

"Lady Hill has proven herself a great ally in battle!"

Sam flinches at Thor's booming voice.

"Has something become of the Lady Hill?!"

Sam shakes his head.

"Nope"

"Ah, good. It would be a shame to lose her"

* * *

><p>"So, Maria Hill?"<p>

Banner leans up against the counter of his lab.

"I'm really not the best person to be asking for dating advice"

Sam sighs in frustration.

"Thats not- I don't want- I'm just curious about her. Steve spends a lot of time with her now"

"Who are we talking about?"

Raya bursts in, giving Banner a kiss on the cheek.

"Maria"

"Hmmm. Pretty, smart, and kickass. Now come on, I wanna show you something!"

Raya drags Baner out of the lab, leaving Sam standing alone.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Maria Hill?"<p>

Maria turns and looks at him.

She's wearing a long navy blue dress that comes up around her neck.

Her brown hair is tied back in a bun.

Strawberry red lipstick on her lips accents her bright blue/gray eyes.

He can see sharp wit and quick intelligence behind her eyes.

Her posture is tall, military training.

She smiles briefly at him.

"Yes, and you're Sam Wilson, Steve's buddy"

They shake hands, her handshake is firm and her knuckles dry.

He spends the whole night drinking and speaking with.

He gets there is more than one layer to her.

But he does notice her eyes on Steve the entire night.

She must be saving that last layer for him.


End file.
